A Thousand Years
by KaMUi-cHaN
Summary: “Y fueron desatados los gigantes, por el tirano que ejecuta sin entender, para matar a los descendientes de los daanos y de los firbolgs, lo oscuridad cernirá a las cuatro grandes ciudades, cuando la espada invencible rompa la piedra del destino”
1. Death and rebirth

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen Nobuhiro Watsuki y Neo Genesis Evangelion a Hideaki Anno.

Esta historia es solo por fines de entretenimiento.

ﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵ

****

****

****

**_"Y fueron desatados los gigantes, por el tirano que ejecuta sin entender, para matar a los descendientes de los daanos y de los firbolgs, lo oscuridad cernirá a las cuatro grandes ciudades, cuando la espada invencible rompa la piedra del destino"_**

****

**Capitulo 1: Death and Rebirth**

La habitación estaba obscura y fría, un leve escalofrió sacudió su cuerpo inerte en el piso, sufría la culpa le carcomía su ser y no quería que a él le pasara lo mismo, se levanto con dificultad, tenia que detener al hombre que la había traicionado, no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño, no como lo hizo la ultima vez, con su prometido ella lo amaba, pero por su culpa había sido asesinado, cuando su felicidad había desvanecido, la persona que se la había quitado se la había devuelto de nuevo...... oyó un ruido proveniente de afuera, ya se encontraba en el lugar, pero no se oía de todo bien, estaba lastimado, y su contrincante no tendría misericordia. 

Tendría que actuar rápido, si lo quería salvar, saco su daga presta a asesinar al anciano, salio de la choza, se interpuso entre los dos y cuando estaba por enterrarle la cuchilla, sintió un acero frió que le atravesaba las entrañas, su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo, lo ultimo que vería seria la cara de la persona que amaba, tomo la daga que, algún día pensó en utilizarla en contra de él, con la ultima fuerza que le quedaba le marco la cara sobre la cicatriz que ya tenia, despues de todo, tal vez no estaba destinada a estar a su lado, con la ultima lagrima, se despedía de él.............

RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG........

El despertador la despertó como todos los días a la siete de la mañana, tenía los ojos llorosos lo que le indicaba que había vuelto a llorar mientras dormía, cosa que le extrañaba ya que no estaba acostumbrada ha hacerlo, la primera vez que lloro, fue cuando hizo explotar su unidad Eva para ayudar a su compañero Shinji, todos estaban seguros que no había sobrevivido a la explosión, pero extrañamente si lo había hecho, realmente era un misterio, pero bueno en realidad todo en su vida era un misterio, ni siquiera ella sabia quien eran sus padres o como de un día para otro había aparecido en las instalaciones de Nerv, parecía que había salido de la nada, cosa que no le gustaba.

Cada vez que trataba de recordar el sueño (a su parecer pesadilla), por el cual lloraba, le dolía la cabeza y solo llegaban a su cabeza imágenes borrosas, pero nunca lo podía recordar del todo.

Y desgraciadamente las cosas que quería olvidar no podía; como cuando el Comandante Ikari le había mandado llamar para que realizara la tarea para la que supuestamente había sido creada, unirse con Lilith para que empezara el plan de complementación humana, después del accidente con el Eva su mente se había despejado, como si se hubiera despertado de un largo sueño, por lo cual se había negado a llevar a Gendou consigo, ya no era mas una muñeca sin voluntad.

Pero cuando estaba fusionada con Lilith, y su faena de recopilar todas las almas, estaba por concluir, el Hijo de Ikari; Shinji y una voz que le parecía familiar le hizo pensar si volverse una con la humanidad era lo que realmente deseaba, así que revirtió el proceso, y solo las personas que deseban su individualidad volvieron a recobrar su condición humana y poco apoco fueron reconstruyendo sus países, ciudades y relaciones.

La única persona que no había regresado era el Comandante Gendo Ikari, tal vez su deseo de volver a ver a su difunta esposa se había vuelto realidad, y ya no tenia nada que le atara a este mundo, pero lo que le extrañaba era porque ella si había vuelto, después de todo, ella tampoco tenia nada que la atara o por lo menos era lo que ella creía..................

- Anta baka?, Me escuchas niña modelo, te dije que me pasaras la mermelada- 

Mientras estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que sus pies la habían dirigido a la mesa, se sentó, no si antes pasarle la mermelada a Asuka, en ese momento acababa de entrar Misato, que había salido de la ducha y aun llevaba puesta la toalla, se dirigió al refrigerador y saco una cerveza, mientras tanto Shinji ya había acabado de terminar los hot cakes del desayuno, los servio con gran satisfacción.

- Pasaste buenas noches, Rei?- Le pregunto Misato.

- Si.

Misato había decidido que lo mejor para todos era que Ayanami se mudara a su casa de esa manera talvez podría vigilarla si presentaba cualquier actividad anormal, esta no se pudo negar después de todo Katsuragi seguía siendo su superior, la llegada a su nueva casa no había sido del todo acogedor, ya que la pelirroja de Asuka no le agradaba la idea de compartir la habitación con la chica modelo, y Shinji bueno, el había tratado de evitarla, como si algo le avergonzara.

- Me alegro- Misato se llevo un gran trozo de pan a la boca, pero como era de suponerse se estaba ahogando, Ikari se levanto y le golpeo la espalda y Misato pudo sacar el pedazo de comida.

- Hey, Shinji que me golpeaste duro parece que por fin te esta saliendo algo de músculo.

- Vaya que graciosa eres.

-Por cierto chicos les entrego de una vez sus nuevos pases, para que mañana se presenten a las instalaciones.

- Que otra vez vamos a volver a pilotear- pregunta la pelirroja.

-Al parecer solo son unas pruebas, para examinar el nuevo equipo de los evas.

Shinji abrió la boca para preguntar algo, cuando el pingüino de aguas termales Pen pen se poso frente a su plato y le quito el ultimo bocado de comida que tenia y salio corriendo, Shinji se levanto tan rápido para perseguirlo que sin querer vacio el jugo de naranja sobre Asuka, esta lanzo un grito como de guerra y acto seguido le dio una paliza digna de acabar a cualquier ángel, en eso Pen pen se poso enfrente del chico y cínicamente se metió el bocado al pico, por querer agarrarlo Shinji sin querer rozo un seno de la pelirroja y esta le dio una patada provocando que la mesa se volcara, pero ante un rápido movimiento de Misato pudo salvar su cerveza, mientras los demás trastes caían al suelo, Misato bebió el ultimo trago mientras veía divertida la escena, Shinji solo se lamentaba vivir en una casa de locos mientras aun seguía recibiendo los trancazos de una sádica Asuka, pen pen seguía burlándose del chico y Rei, bueno, Rei también veía la escena pero ella no se reía, si no que trataba de recordar el sueño que le hacia derramar lagrimas amargas por la noche.........

ﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵﻵ

Pues bueno espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo de mi historia que como supongo ya habrán notado es un Crossover entre Evangelion y Kenshin y en donde habrá una especie de reencarnación interpretado por Rei que en la dimensión de Kenshin fue Tomoe ya que por motivos que después iré explicando me pareció lo más idoneo.

En caso de que tengan alguna duda, queja, sugerencia o elogio ( ^_^ ) espero me escriban a ayanami_kamui@hotmail.com o bien dejenme un review ( por favor ). Por otra parte les adelanto que pienso combinar varios mitos y leyendas para tratar de explicar mis debrayes, (por eso el de del párrafo introductorio) no se preocupen después les voy a descifrar lo que significa.........

****


	2. When he find peace of mind and quiet lif...

Hola! Pues Bueno aun sigo esperando reviews pero al parecer todavía nadie lee mi historia ¡_¡ , Aun así prosigo con el segundo capitulo y por cierto disculpen las faltas de ortografía de la vez pasada, y de las palabras q me comí, esta vez tratare de ser más precavida.

Como siempre todos los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños. 

Capitulo II 

**_When he find a peace of mind and quiet life._******

Como todos los días Himura se levantaba con el amanecer, y empezaba con los quehaceres de la casa, ese día le tocaba lavar la ropa del dojo Kamiya, había algo relajante en la actividad y por lo tanto Kenshin disfrutaba hacerlo, el siempre estaba buscando la manera de ayudar a la joven dueña del Dojo ya que gracias a ella, había dejado de ser un rurouni, y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo sentía que realmente pertenecía a un lugar.

- ¿Y con esos débiles golpes crees que podrás superarme? Tendrás que esforzarte más, para que puedas superarme.

- Ya cállate, que apenas estoy empezando, después de todo no puedo pegarte duro ya que eres una chica, fea, pero al fin chica.

- Como te atreves a insultarme si yo soy una chica muy linda, No huyas que te daré tu merecido

Los gritos provenientes del Dojo indicaban que tanto Kaoru como Yahiko ya estaban entrenando, la mayoría de las veces discutían pero en realidad era porque ya eran como típicos hermanos, Kenshin sabía eso, y disfrutaba ver de sus peleas matutinas.

- Buenos dias – Exclamo un chico alto y moreno vestido de blanco con la palabra malo bordado en la parte de atras.

- Buenos dias, Sano- saludo el pelirrojo- Tengo que ir a preparar el desayuno, podrás decrlie a Kaoru y Yahiko que ya se alisten.

- Me alegra que tu prepares el desayuno, Ken, ya que francamente lo que hace Kaoru esta para llorar. -

-Vamos, ella se esfuerza en hacerlo, eso es lo que importa. .^-^U

- Realmente te admiro, eres muy valiente Kenshin, tu realmente has demostrado aguantar todo tipo de pruebas, al enfrentarte con Shisio, y luego con Amakusa y despues con los caballeros negros pero eso comparado con comer la comida de Kaoru, se queda fácil.

De repente un ladrillo golpea la cabeza de Sanosuke, ocasionándole un chichón de tremendas dimensiones, la causante del golpe había dado justo en el blanco, y en ese momento ponía cara de pocos amigos que realmente daba miedo.

- Nadie se burla de mi comida y sale bien librado, Entendieron, ademas mi comida no sabe tan mal, ¿O si?- Los chicos aun concientes no la contradijeron por medio a ser golpeados.

Sanosuke que ya se había recuperado del golpe, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para contestar la pregunta, pero afortunadamente en ese momento entraba Megumi y las nietas del doctor con quien trabajaba. 

_ Buenos dias chicos, Pero que te paso en la cabeza Sanosuke? No me digas que te tropezaste? Eres tan torpe, pero bueno no vine aquí para comprobar la ineptitud de Sanosuke sino invitarlos a desayunar, que les parece.

- Buena idea Megumi así podré ponerme mi nuevo broche, solo dejenme cambiarme y en seguida partimos- Kaoru parecía encantada y enseguida había entrado a la casa para arreglarse

. Bueno pero vamos donde Subame, - exclamo Yahiko.

-Para que quieres ir donde Subame galan, ¬ ¬ - pregunto Sano.

- Que te importa. 

- No me digas que tratas de conquistarla comiendo todos los tallarines del lugar?

Todos los presentes se rieron al ver la cara que ponía el pobre de Yahiko 

- Ja ja ja muy graciosos.

Kaoru ya estaba lista así que decidieron partir hacia el restaurante.

Kenshin despues de tanto tiempo al fin había encontrado paz y alegría, tenía una familia y amigos maravillosos, los tiempos de sufrimientos por fin habían quedado atrás. En ese momento no había nada en el mundo que podría arruinarle su felicidad y a pesar de que siempre estaba atento, no pudo notar que alguien o algo lo observaba desde las sombras, que estaba atento a sus movimientos y que en ese momento analizaba su sonrisa .......

[ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ 

Mientras tanto en Kioto, la policía del lugar estaba muy ocupada el comandante Saitoh estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo ya que ese día tenía pensado regresar a su casa junto con su esposa, pero desgraciadamente sus planes habían sido arruinados. En el momento en que estaba a punto de subirse al tren, un oficial se lo había impedido, ya que según se habia cometido un genocidio en el lugar y la policía aún no había podido esclarecer los hechos, así que a pesar de que era el aniversario de su esposa el se encontraba en un carruaje con su regalo camino a la escena de un crimen, que se encontraba afueras de la ciudad del lado contrario en donde su esposa se encontraba.

Cuando llegaron, un grupo de curiosos ya se encontraba en el lugar, los oficiales les ordenaron que se retiraran inmediatamente, Al fin Saitoh pudo ingresar a la casa que era de dos pisos al estilo occidental, se dirigió al lobby donde un policia lo esperaba.

- Buenos dias comandante

-Buenos dias, que tenemos aquí es tan importante para que requiera de mi presencia.

-Pues vera, hoy en la madrugada llego a la estación, el hijo de una pareja que servia de servidumbre en este lugar, al paracer sus padre no habían llegado desde el día anterior, así que preocupado se vino a buscar a sus padres pero al ver que nadie abría la puerta y estaba vacía, vino ha informarnos de los hechos, cuando entramos parecia estar en calma, pero una calma como sobrenatural el muchacho nos guio por las habitaciones pero no encontramos a

nadie, esta que subimos al segundo piso, cuando abrimos la habitación principal encontramos los cadaveres, tanto de los dueños como de toda la servidumbre, es realmente aterrador, sobre todo fueron crueles con los dueños al parecer a la servidumbre sola la mataron para que callara, no me explico quien los mato.

Saitoh escuchaba impaciente y al ver las calmas del policia se apresuro a preguntar.

- ¿De quien era la casa? ¿Eran extranjeros? 

- Eran de unos ingleses. Y al parecer era gente importante de la embajada.

-Bien quiero hablar con el chico.

El policía dirigió a Saitoh a la cocina, donde se encontraba el muchacho en su cara demostraba tristeza y consternación, ademas de terror. Fue cuidadoso al interrogarlo, encendió un cigarrillo y lanzo la primera pregunta

- Como te llamas, hijo?

- Mamuro Namiya y tengo 20 años.- le temblaba la voz.

- Bien, dime que es lo que paso?

- Mis padres no llegaron anoche a la casa, en ese momento no me preocupe, porque antes ya lo habian hecho, los patrones hacian fiestas muy extravagantes y toda la servidumbre se quedaba a limpiar la casa -suspiro- me levante temprano dispuesto a venir a ayudar a mis padres, para que se vinieran a descansar, cuando llegue nadie me abrió a pesar de q estuve gritando un buen tiempo , fui hacia donde la policía, para que vinieran ver que pasaba, cuando ellos abrieron la puerta fuimos de cuarto en cuarto pero no habia nadie, pero al llegar al cuarto de los patrones yo, nis padres, todos estaba ban 

muer – en ese momento las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos impidiendole el habla, Saitoh espero q se tranquilizara, despues de un laro rato volovio a preguntar.

- Los patrones tenian algún enemigo?

- No se.

- Alguien que tu conocieres de la servidumbre?

- Tampoco se, mis padres eran buenas personas todos los querian, por que los mataron a ellos, ellos no eran malas personas- de nuevo comenzo a llorar.

-Tranquilo muchacho atraparemos al responsable- Saitoh salio de la habitación y le pidio al policia que lo llevara a la escena del crimen.

Durante el recorrido pudo notar que la casa era extraordinariamente lujosa, ademas de que había muchos cuadros religiosos y otros adornos extraños y a su parecer horribles, como un muñeco que estaba crucificado, su forma era humanoide pero lo más raro era que tenia una mascara que solo mostraba siete ojos, cuatro a la izquierda y tres a la derecha.

- Hemos llegado- le dijo el guardia- pero yo lo espero aquí .

Miedoso pensó Saitoh y abrio la puerta un hedor putrificante fue lo primero que percibió y pesar que era de día la habitación estaba obscura, lo más curioso era que el ambiente era pesado como si algo lo asfixiara cuando entro por completo a la habitación comprendió al policia y al muchacho, a pesar de sus años en el shinsen gumi y los que tenia en la policía nunca había visto algo igual, ahí se había cometido una masacre.

Todas las paredes estaban salpicadas de sangre y los cuerpos de unos diez japoneses rodeaban la cama todos estaban decapitados y sus cabezas se encontraban encima de su pecho, parecían estar flotando en un gran charco de sangre negra, pero lo peor no era eso, los cuerpos de los extranjeros estaban clavados en la pared y de la boca les salía una víbora que había sido cosida además toda la parte deltronco y vientre había sido rasgada y sus órganos estaban colgando a excepción de sus tripas que las habian arrancado y formado con ellas unas símbolos encima de la cama:

ﻵﻙﺶשּŒ

.Miles de moscas se posaban y volaban alrededor de los cadaveres y de las tripas

Saitoh salio de la habitación asqueado y en ese momento supo que esto no era un asesinato "normal" sino que algo mucho más grave y peligroso le había quitado la vida a estas personas. Salio de la casa sin poder olvidar la escena y se dirigio a la casa de los Oniwabanshu ya que sin duda necesitaria toda la ayuda posible.

______________________________

Notas: Que le pareció este capitulo algo tétrico, No?, pero bueno déjenme decirles que se pone peor, y en el siguiente capitulo la trama se ira desarrollando y los dos universos por fin se unirán.

Por otro lado la ves pasada les dije que en caso Kenshin la historia empezaria despues de la Saga de Shisio pero he decidido cambiarlo a despues de La Saga de los caballeros Negros para ser más exactos despues de q Misao y compañía parte del Dojo Kamiya, pero bueno. Si tienen sugerencias ya saben a donde escribir.

Y les Adelanto q el otro capitulo lo dividiré para las dos series.


	3. You´re not alone anymore

Antes q nada quiero agradecer, a todas las personas q me han dejado reviews ya q me animan a continuar escribiendo mis alucines.

Por cierto Kary tratare de no maltratar tanto a Kenshin........

Y Misao no te preocupes Aoshi ya entrara en acción.

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Envagelion a Hideaki Anno.

ﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙ

**You´re**** not Alone, anymore.**

Una eternidad parecía haber transcurrido, en Tokio-3 . La ciudad por fin estaba completamente reconstruida y sus habitantes llevaban un vida normal, en todos los terminos, ya no tenian que preocuparse de evacuar la ciudad, ni temer por sus seres queridos. Pero si ya no tenían porque enfrentarse a ninguna amenaza, por que las instalaciones de Nerv, seguían funcionando.

- Ya le dije que solo es por precaución, Capitan Katsuragi- Ahora Kozo Fuyutsuki, ocupaba el puesto de Gendeo Ikari- El gobierno quiere estar preparado, por si  se volviera presentar alguna amenaza.

- Pero no entiendo porque,  después de todo, acabamos con todos los ángeles, ya no hay ninguna amenaza,  a menos que nos declare la guerra algún país, y en todo caso seria ilogico mandar a unos niños a eliminarlos. O acaso hay una razon que fundamente la reconstrucción de los Evas, creo que eso es más peligroso, mantenerlos , considerando el hecho, de que se podria malinterpretar ...

- Entienda solo es por pura precaución, el hecho de que estemos reconstruyendo a los Evas no significa que vayamos a declararle la guerra a alguien, al contrario tratamos de mantener la paz de las personas, que  no lo puede ver.

- Francamente no, solo le ruego a dios, que no nos estén ocultando algo de nuevo, porque si es el caso, no creo que volvamos a tener otra oportunidad.

-No le estamos ocultando nada, mire no entiendo como hemos regresado, tal vez fue una casualidad o el hecho de que dios nos haya dado otra oportunidad, y si es el caso creame no la vamos a desperdiciar.

- Pero entonces.....

Fuyutsuki había llegado al extremo de su paciencia, así que se levanto de su asiento y tomo el brazo de la chica, conduciéndola hacia la puerta.

- Mire entiendo que tenga dudas, pero en este momento no puedo continuar con esta platica, tengo que asistir a una junta, y ya se me hecho tarde, así que si me permite, la podemos continuar, luego.

Misato había salido de la habitación, estaba por dirigirse al elevador cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrio de nuevo. 

- Misato, no tiene de que preocuparse, creame estas medidas son solo para demostrar que si hay algún peligro, nosotros estamos preparados. Pero personalmente, no creo que volvamos a experimentar algo así de nuevo, las cosas ya estan calmadas.

Fuyutsuki volvió a meterse a su oficina, y Misato se dirigió al ascensor pero las palabras del ahora Comandante no la convencian de todo.

* * * * * * * * * * *

- Muy bien la prueba de hoy a terminado,  muchachos , pueden ir a cambiarse.

La voz que sonaba era la de la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi, y como siempre continuaba siendo la  encargada del Departamento Tecnológico, los que hacian las pruebas de sincronización con los Evas.

Ahora, las cosa eran un poco diferente solo el eva 01, había quedado intacto, tanto los Evas 00 como 02 habian sido destruido, el primero en explosión y el segundo devorado por los Evas de producción masiva, algo que habia extrañado alos de Nerv es que después de un largo tiempo de estar buscando a estos últimos, no los habían encontrado, tal vez habían salido fuera de orbita  y se habían sido destruidos.Por otro lado la reconstrucción de los otros dos evas era muy tardío, ya que los estaban mejorando, en cambio la actualización de la unidad 01, no había sido tan tardía, aunque le faltaba algunos detalles, entre las cosas nuevas que habían sido anexadas se encontraba, un manto que podía hacer invisible a la unidad* pero aun contaba con algunos errores, por lo mientras los tres pilotos tenían que sincronizar con el Eva 01, desafortunadamente para Asuka, la mayoría de las veces el Eva la rechazaba y cuando no lo hacía su sincronización era muy baja, con Shinji las cosas seguían igual, pero lo que sorprendio a todos fue que Rei tambien podía igualar, la sincronización de Shinji, cosa que antes no podía hacer.

- Demonios- Asuka había azotado su locker- esa estupida maquina, no funciona conmigo, quiero que me devuelvan la mia.

Rei solo la observaba,a ella realmente no le interesaba las pruebas o el hecho que su sincronización haya subido,.

- Vamos Asuka, no tienes que enojarte no es gran cosa, además, ahorita no importa quien es el que tenga mayor sincronización, no tenemos que enfrentarnos con nadie – Shinji trataba de tranquilizarla desde la habitación de chicos.

- Muy bien Shinji tienes razon, no hay porque enojarse, pero tu niña modelo deberias estar festejando.

Rei voltio a mirarla y para asombro de Asuka esta le sonrio.

- Tienes razon, no hay porque amargarse la vida, ya estoy harta de estar así, lamentándome, después de todo, ya he sufrido demasiado.

Rei se levanto y se dirigió hacia Asuka, esta solo se le quedaba viendo extrañada, le agarro de la mano y la saco de la habitación, y se fueron al cuarto de Shinji, este se espanto al ver que las dos chicas entraban, y se puso la playera rapidamente. Rei comenzo a hablar, ante la cara de asombro de sus dos compañeros, realmente parecía otra.

- Quiero prometer ante ustedes dos que no volvere a sufrir, ni en mis sueños , ni en la realidad, desde ahora tratare de disfrutar mi vida y voy a tratar de comportarme como cualquier chica de mi edad. Y por eso los invito esta noche a cenar.

- Pero tu no comes carne, Rei.

- No tengo porque comer carne.

Los pilotos estabam asombrados ante la nueva actitud de su compañera, así que decidieron aceptar la invitación.

-Muy bien- dijo Rei- pero antes pasemos por Misato tambien quiero que nos acompañe.

Encontraron a Misato saliendo del elevador, la chica recibio la invitación con asombro  y entusiasmo. Se dirigieron a la ciudad y durante la cena los acompañantes de Rei, observaban con fascinación, su nueva personalidad.Acabando de comer saliero a caminar y terminaron tumbados en el parque observando al cielo.

- Rei, realmente me agrada mucho, tu nueva actituda hacia la vida- dijo Misato.

- A mi tambien- menciono Shinji.

- Vaya, niña mo... dijo Rei, realmente tienes un sentido del humor maravilloso, y aunque no lo creas quiero acpeto tu nueva actitud, realmente no habí disfrutado así, desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Gracias Asuka.

- Cambiando de tema Misato, porque estamos de nuevo practicando.

- Aun no lo se, Shinji, segun las autoridades es solo por precaución.

-Pero precaución de que.

- antes posibles ataques.

- Pero bueno, por el momento solo hay que estar alertas por si algo llegara a pasar, pero miren la hora vamos chicos tenemos que irnos que mañana hay escuela.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia al auto,en eso Rei volteo hacia unos arboles, pero no vio nada.

- Pasa, algo- pregunto Asuka.

- No, pero senti que nos observaban.

- Vaya parece que ya esta desarrollando sus poderes-pensó alguien que en ese momento ya se encontraba lejos del lugar.

* * * * * * * * * *

- La noticia ya recorrió todo Kyoto, pero entonces aun no saben que fue lo que los mato- Preguntaba incrédulo Shinomori Aoshi.

- No, aun no sabemos quien fue, pero realmente parece que fue una bestia, el que lo hizo- ya era el cuarto cigarrillo que Saitoh había prendido- por eso estoy aqui, para saber si la red de espías de los Oniwa Banshu, sabia algo.

- Nada, al parecer nadie sabe nada del asesino, lo único que se oye es que fue algo sobrenatural, la gente empieza a tener miedo, ya no sale en las noches de sus casas. Todo lo que sabiamos ya te lo dije.

- Pero la policia aun no cree que el vagabundo que estaba flotando en el rio tenga que ver con los asesinatos de la casa de los extranjeros.

- Ellos no, pero la demas gente si, ademas cuantas veces se ha visto que alguien destripe de esa manera a la gente, realmente parece que fue una fiera el que lo hizo.

Aoshi ya habia encaminado a Saitoh afuera del templo, cuando un policia, se acerco a ellos dos.

- Comandante, le traigo un telegrama de Tokio.

- De parte de quien.

- No dice.

- Enseñemelo- agarro el telegrama y empezo a leer.

_      "Al principio creó Dios el Cielo y la Tierra. Pero la Tierra era vacía, las tinieblas cubrian la superficie del abismo y el espiritu de Dios se cernía sobre las aguas. Y dijo Dios: "Que sea la Luz" Y la luz fue. Dios vió que la luz era buena, y separó la Luz de las Tinieblas"._

Ni Saitoh ni Aoshi comprendieron el significado de la carta.


	4. A Step Forward into the first Vision

Bueno antes q nada gracias a mis incondicionales amigos, y espero q a la demás gente les vaya gustando, como voy desarrollando la historia..............

Este episodio esta dedicado a la Misato-chan y Satine-chan, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus ideas.

ﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞ

**Capitulo IV  **

**A Step Forward Into The First Vision**

Las noticias de los asesinatos sangrientos ya habían recorrido todo Japón, en Tokio ya se empezaba a respirar un aire de inseguridad, ya que al parecer las autoridades esperaban que el asesino ya se hubiera traslado al lugar, la gente se había impuesto un toque de queda por lo que no salían por las noches, las calles parecían deshabitadas. Realmente la situación empezaba a ponerse critica ya que se respiraba por las calles un ambiente de inseguridad....

 Pero un día los habitantes de Tokio amanecieron con una asombrosa noticia, los periódicos se empezaron a vender  como pan caliente por el titular que presentaban: _"El Asesino Sanguinario fue capturado ayer después de que cometiera su último asesinato, en efecto la nota hablaba que la policía había encontrado los cuerpos de una joven pareja que había sido mutilada por completo, como lo habían sido las victimas de la Casa de los Extranjeros y el Vagabundo en Kyoto, y que  a unos cuantos calles  de la escena habían encontrado a un hombre  con sus ropas  ensangrentadas y una kodachi en sus manos._

El Kenshin-gumi  acaba de salir del akabeko y al ver el revuelo que la gente causaba, decidieron comprar también el periódico, y lo empezaron a leer.

-Vaya al parecer a ese pobre diablo se le acabo la suerte- opino Sanosuke Sagara.

- Que hombre tan más despiadado, como pudo haber asesinado de esa manera tan cruel a tantas personas- suspiro Kaoru.

- Vaya de seguro le darán la condena de pena de muerte, la policía sabrá utilizar este momento, para quedar bien frente a la gente- decía Sano mientras estiraba el cuerpo.

-¿ En donde lo agarraron?-pregunto Yahiko.

- En el bosque, al parecer venia, para acá- hablo Kaoru- pero se me hace extraño ya que como mencionan que mutilo a esas personas no creo que lo haya podido hacer con una Kodachi, tal vez utilizaba otro tipo de espada, pero no encontraron ninguna otra en el lugar del crimen, es realmente extraño.

- Vamos Kaoru, el caso es que ya lo atraparon y ya no va  a poder cometer ningún otro asesinato- decía Sano mientras se llevaba ala boca un pedazo de comida que se había guardo.

- Tienes razón, ya no debemos de que preocuparnos, ese hombre por fin esta detrás de las rejas, y ya no pude hacer más daño, ojala la ciudad vuelva a la tranquilidad.

- Tú que opinas, Kenshin has estado muy pensativo.

-No es nada, Yahiko, es solo que estoy algo cansado.

Kenshin había levantado la vista al cielo, que a pesar de ser temprano ya empezaba a nublarse, había algo en esos asesinatos que lo inquietaba, no estaba seguro de que era, tal vez era que desde que se había acabado la era Tokuwawa, no se habían vuelto oír asesinatos tan espeluznantes, y los recuerdos se abrían cuando recordaba el pasado, él trataba de olvidarlo ya que fueron momentos muy dolorosos, y realmente en esos instantes no quería volver a revivirlos.

-Chicos será mejor que nos apuremos, si no es que quieran que nos agarre la lluvia- había acabado de pronunciar las palabras cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer en el pavimento.

Tuvieron que correr para llegar al Dojo Kamiya,  entraron todos empapados, y se dispusieron  a secarse, el resto del día paso tranquilo, pero no podían salir ya que la lluvia no parecía calmarse.

- Muy bien jo-chan, al parecer esta noche tendré que pasar la noche en tu casa.

-Vaya creo que si realmente la lluvia no parece apaciguarse, pero tendrás que dormir en la habitación de Kenshin y no quiero que por ningún motivo vayas ha espiarme mientras este dormida, entendido.

-Y para que querría verte mientras duermes ¬_¬

- No lo se, yo no tengo una mente pervertida y retorcida como la tuya ¬_¬ 

-  - _ -U Cálmense  chicos, no se peleen- El pelirrojo había intervenido 

- AAAh!!!! Muy bien chicos nos vemos en la mañana.

-Que pases buenas noches Yahiko,

- Buenas noches

- Muy bien pues los dejo yo también, si quiero conservar mi cutis lo mejor es irse a dormir temprano- decía Kaoru, mientras se levantaba.

- Pero si ya casi es media noche, Kaoru......

- Cállate Kenshin- decía Kaoru mientras tomaba un jarrón y se lo aventaba directo a la cabeza del Rurouni.

- Orooo!!!

- Así esta mejor, bueno nos vemos en la mañana.

-Mujeres quien las entiende- lamentaba Sano mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su amigo.

************

El sueño ya había vencido al Kenshin-Gumi, y todo en el Dojo Kamiya estaba en total silencio. La única actividad la estaban realizando un grupo de luciérnagas que revoloteaban, en el jardín iluminándolo de una manera singular. Kenshin aun seguía durmiendo como lo hacia cuando era el  Hitokiri Battousai y Sanosuke perdidamente roncando y soñando placidamente.

De repente un viento helado recorrió toda la casa  interrumpiendo por completo  la tranquilidad, las luciérnagas en el jardín elevaron su vuelo, ahora todo se encontraba en total oscuridad.

Kenshin había sentido el viento helado en su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos para ver la habitación, pero se encontró con una total oscuridad, volteo adentro de la habitación y pudo distinguir los ronquidos de Sanosuke. Se volvió acomodar y cerró de nuevo sus ojos, rápidamente cayo de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños...

Un ruido hizo que volviera abrir los ojos lentamente,  pero en vez de encontrarse en la habitación del Dojo se  encontró descansando en una habitación exquisitamente adornada e iluminada solamente por una tenue luz proveniente de unas velas rápidamente se incorporo y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, ¿como demonios había llegado ahí?, acaso estaría todavía dormido  de repente a lo lejos empezó a distinguir tenuemente una melodía, abrió las puertas de la habitación y pudo distinguir que el sonido provenía de una flauta y que claramente imitaba el sonido de las aves, emprendió  a seguir la sinfonía, a través del pasillo que era completamente blanco, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era el de seguir la canción q lo llamaba, de repente la música acabo, pero en unos momentos se empezó a oír la voz de una mujer q cantaba en una lengua diferente pero no extraña para sus oídos.

Prosiguió con su marcha hacia la dulce voz que lo aclamaba, se acercaba  al final del pasillo y la voz cada vez más se incrementaba, sabía que tenía que encontrar a la persona que la emitía, todo su ser se lo pedía. Por fin llego al final del pasaje, y una gran puerta lo separaba de la cantante. Su ser se estremeció de la emoción; nunca había sentido nada parecido, entro por fin a la habitación, en esos momentos todos sus pensamientos estaban indeterminados, la cantante había callado repentinamente como si se hubiera sorprendido de que la interrumpieran, al entrar Kenshin se encontró que la habitación estaba vacía, no se encontraba nadie en ella, Kenshin volvió a la realidad, se pregunto como demonios había salido la cantante de la habitación, 

Mientras se preguntaba, pudo distinguir que esta habitación también estaba finamente amueblada, con un gran diván y un gran piano de cola, en una pequeña mesita  se encontraba un flauta de madera, se acerco para examinarla más de cerca y fue cuando distinguió una segunda puerta, se acerco ha abrirla, la siguiente habitación era más pequeña y no estaba amueblada, pero en cambio tenía unos grandes ventanales que simulaban una cuarta pared, por ellas se filtraba la luz de la luna y que resultaba ser la única iluminación del lugar, Mientras admiraba la  luna que se asomaba por los ventanales, se dio cuenta que alguien también se encontraba en el cuarto. 

Era una mujer, que engalanaba un vestido de seda blanco largo; Su cabello también era largo y de color negro, y su mirada la tenia puesta hacia la luna, Kenshin lo negó por un  momento, era imposible que fuera ella, pero realmente parecía serlo, tenía que acercarse para cerciorarse de que fuera realmente Tomoe...........

Dio un paso  para acercársele, entonces la mujer se dio cuenta de su presencia, y se le que dio viendo, no había ningún error o duda, realmente se trataba de ella, de Tomoe,  en la habitación solo se podía distinguir la agitada respiración del pelirrojo, Kenshin dio otro paso, entonces ella dio otro para retroceder, su mirada había cambiado, en sus ojos se reflejaba el temor, sus ojos recorrieron la cara del rurouni, y se posaron en la cicatriz en forma de cruz, y por unos segundos se quedaron ahí, luego lentamente bajo la mirada hasta posarse en las manos de él. Sus ojos no se despegaban de sus manos, Kenshin también bajo la mirada y vio con horros que sus manos y sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas, de repente distinguir el olor de la sangre que percibía después de que asesinaba  alguien, rápidamente volteo a mirarla de nueva, pero ahora había algo diferente, era la misma Tomoe pero su cabello había cambiado, ahora era corto y azulado y sus ojos habían tomado el color rojo de la sangre, en las manos llevaba una lanza roja, que tenia una forma muy singular. De pronto un círculo de fuego color negro  encerró a ella. Kenshin trató de acercarse para ayudarle para las llamas no se lo permitían, la figura de Tomoe empezó a desvanecerse, y también el resto de la habitación, empezó a desmoronarse, fue cuando pudo distinguir una imagen entre las lamas borrosas, era un hombre corpulento que lo miraba con una risa sádica.....................................

*********

El rayo de luz deba directamente a su cara, Kenshin abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontró devuelta en el Dojo Kamiya, Sanosuke estaba todavía dormido, comprendió todo, lo que había vivido hacía unos instantes había sido solamente un sueño. Se incorporo y empezó a realizar sus actividades diarias. Seguía aturdido por su ilusión y por haber vuelto  a recordar a Tomoe. Los fuertes toquidos que estaban dando a la puerta, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Fue a la puerta ha abrir;  era Hajime Saito.

ﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞﺞ

Que les pareció? Pues bueno espero sus comentarios acerca de las alucinaciones de Kenshin y oigan realmente me encantaría que me contaran como creen q se vaya desarrollando la historia.

Bueno si tienen alguna otra duda, queja, comentario, aclaración, sugerencia, elogio, escríbanme a ayanami_kamui@hotmail.com, o déjenme un review, y por favor también háganlo si no le gusto la historia, para que pueda tratar de mejorarla. ^_^


End file.
